If Eternity Is Enough
by KenzoFan
Summary: Pitch rises again and Man in Moon decides that it's time for Elsa to become immortal and assigns to Jack, who has been watching her forever, to help her through her change. A Jelsa fanfiction :) It's a really bad summary please read anyway ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's POV;**

 _It was snowing. I was standing in the middle of a frozen lake playing with a snowflake, constantly spinning it around and raising it just before it falls and becomes one with the ice beneath my feet._

 _In the distance, I could see a male figure. I could hear him talking but I couldn't spot anyone else there. He was just staring at the moon and talking to it as if he expected it... to respond? I listened closely to his words. "How can you do this to her? She is not ready. She is afraid of her own powers... how do you...", he stopped, as if someone had interrupted him, and listened._

 _After a while, he responded "This is not about me for god's shake! No one knows how much I want this but me! But she deserves a normal life!". As soon as these words left his mouth his expression saddened but he continued "Why does it need to be done now?"._

 _Moments after, I could see shock spreading in every inch of his face only to be replaced by horror. After a minute of thinking, he finally stated in defeat "What do you need me to do?"._

 _What happened next surprised me. The man_ _ **flew**_ _towards me and landed just a few inches away from my face._

 _Only then could I notice his full features; His skin was pale and he had hair white as snow. A few strands of his hair flew on his face covering his big icy blue eyes. He was actually very handsome..._

 _He smiled warmly at me, staring deeply into my eyes as he told me "Looks like we're gonna meet real soon, ha? So long I've waited for you Elsa, too long" and with that he flew out of my sight._

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of my story. I really have doupts on my writing skills so if you could please REVIEW and tell me what you thing I would REALLY appreciate it. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I'm planning to make my futur chapters bigger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up already" She recognized Anna's voice.

"Annaaaaa! What do you want so early?" she said with a yawn. "Early? It's ten o'clock! Come on, we have a feast to plan! It's only three days away! Oh my God! It's going to be amazing! The northern lights will be at their peak! The sky is gonna be magical, everything will be so... Ouch!" She was interrupted by a pillow thrown at her face.

"What the hell?"

"You wouldn't stop babbling!"

She got off her bed laughing and started getting ready for the day. She got dressed and put her hair in her usual side braid. "So what are we waiting for?" She could see the anticipation in her sister's eyes. "Let's go plan that feast."

On 26th January, was the day when the northern lights were at their peak, so it was accustomed to have a big feast every year on that day to celebrate them.

As she was walking through the aisle, Elsa thought about her dream; it had felt so real, the snow, the soft breeze blowing on her face... But the one thing that was stuck in her mind was that pair of icy blue eyes. She had never seen such beautiful eyes in her life and then she remembered... That man. He seemed in so much pain. Why? And what was he talking about? Who was he talking to? So many questions were in her mind.

'Elsa focus! It was just a dream!', she thought to her self trying to keep her thoughts together. This was just her mind playing tricks on her. 'I think...'

Planning the feast was harder than she remembered. Now that everybody knew about her powers she could help even more with the decoration. She would make ice rings, ice sculptures and lots of other things, which made everything even more tiring.

* * *

It was half past midnight and all she wanted to do was to jump on her soft, queen-sized bed. And that was what she did.

But before she could close her eyes and let the fatigue take her she heard a noise from the edge of her room. She carefully got up and saw that her window, which was open before, was now shut closed.

"Don't want you to catch a cold now, do we princess?". That voice... She turned around and what she saw left her speechless.

She didn't know what shocked her more; the fact that this was the man that she had seen in her dream, or the fact that the man was floating above her bed.

"What's the matter? Can't handle that much beauty?", he said with a smirk on his face. He flew closer to the still shocked Elsa.

"I don't believe we have properly met. My name is Jack Frost." he said with a small bow. "Well I already know your name..."

"Jack Frost?" Her jaw dropped. "How did you... How do you... What are you doing in- Wait! Am I dreaming?" she stared at him feeling more confused every second that passed.

"You only saw me once and you're already having dreams about me, huh?" he smirked while snickering, "Well no, you're not dreaming" he said walking even closer to her.

She felt a blush running up her cheeks 'What did he say? I saw him? So it wasn't just my imagination?'. She decided to hear what he had to say.

"So what are you doing here _Jack Frost_?" he smiled at the tone of her voice.

She was staring at him with her big blue eyes and he could see the confusion in them. And she was looking at him, _finally_ , after all these years she was looking at him! A blush appeared on her cheeks and only then did he realize he had been staring at her. 'Pull it together Frost! You're here for a reason!'.

"Well...", he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

How could he tell her? Tell her that her life would change forever, _literally._ The woman he had watched and cared for, for so many years. How could he tell her that it is either eternal life or- "Well? What are you doing here? You know I could call the guards and arrest you for breaking into my castle..."

"No! Wait! I'm here because of this;" he pulled back and touched the wood on her bed with his stuff. Immediately, frost spirals started forming where his stuff had touched.

She was left once again speechless. She wasn't the only person that had ice powers? How could it be?

"You have ice powers too?" She looked at him and realized that the two of them were much alike; He was pale and he had white hair like her, well not exactly but still, they were very much alike.

"Yes. But it's not only that. I have to tell you something...", he took a deep breath as he motioned her to sit on her bed. 'Well this is it, I'm gonna tell her' he thought to himself as he sat next to her on her bed.

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you like where this is going? Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Bye for now,**

 **KenzoJelsa**


	3. Chapter 3

**The plot in my story is two years after the events of Frozen and 3 years after the events of Rise of the Guardians ;)**

 **[5 years earlier]**

It was Christmas Eve and Jack was _really_ bored. Christmas break was the best time for him. He always enjoyed making snow days and starting snowball fights even if he couldn't be a real participant. But on Christmas Eve everyone was at home, covered in blankets, playing games and singing Christmas songs, surrounded by the people they love and care about. They were not interested in his snow days and fun times.

And here it was again, that dull and bitter feeling inside him; loneliness. Why was he like that? Why was he _alone_? Nobody there for him, nobody he could be there for... You'd think that after three hundred years he would've gotten used to this feeling, but no, it was as hard as it was when he had first felt it.

"Come on Jack! That's your Christmas spirit?" he thought out loud. "Let's go pay a visit at North's Lab… We'll see if he can bust me this year." and with an evil yet childish grin on his face as he flew to the north.

Even though he was flying, the trip was still long and exhausting. He decided to take some rest in the next village he'd find. A few minutes passed until he found a kingdom. He had crossed it before on his way to North Pole but he had never actually visited it.

Arendelle –as he heard someone say- was actually a beautiful kingdom, but he couldn't see the ' _Christmas joy'_ that was in the other kingdoms he had gone to that day, no songs were sung, neither was laughter echoing through the streets. There was absolute _silence_.

Very few people were outside and the ones who were, were dressed in black colors and you could clearly see the sadness on their faces.

He decided to fly to the castle to see what had caused this grief all over the kingdom. And so he did; there was no one in the court, except from some servants who were chatting quietly with one another. He flew a little higher, where he could see many _empty_ guest rooms.

That made him wonder; don't usually the castles have many guests staying in the guest rooms? How could they all be empty and, especially, a day before Christmas? Didn't this castle have contact with the outside world? Or even the rest of the kingdom? Something was seriously wrong and he was determined to find out what.

He continued flying around the rooms when something snapped him out of his thoughts; He saw a frozen room. The window was open and from inside he could see that ice had spread all over the room and there were snowflakes that stood still in the air. He knew he hadn't done that so who had?

He was so shocked that he didn't notice the girl silently crying on the floor, her back against the door and her head on her knees. When he saw her, he forgot about the ice and the only concern in his mind was why that girl was crying.

He could feel his heart crack in the sound of her sobs. And then he realized it, the ice was coming out of her. Only, that raises more questions than it answers. Was she like him? Was she immortal too? But if she were, wouldn't she be able to see him? _Was_ she able to see him?

He walked closer to her and, sadly, he realized that she couldn't see him. He sat next to her, a little disappointed that she couldn't.

He observed her closely. She must have been close to sixteen years old. She had pale skin, light blonde hair- almost white and big blue eyes. She was beautiful, even though she was crying. "You- you look like… like me!" he exclaimed, in surprise. She indeed looked like him. Was that because of their powers?

He could feel there was something off about her; in her eyes, he could see that she hadn't had a normal life; she wasn't like any other human- _if_ she was human.

Her sobbing became louder as the tears run through her face like a river and all Jack wanted to do was hug her and tell her that it was all going to be alright.

"Hey" he told her in a low voice even though he knew she couldn't hear him "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" of course, she didn't respond.

"How do you have powers like mine?" he desperately needed an answer.

He figured that he should go to North, maybe he would know.

So he continued his trip to the North Pole, now for an entirely different reason than before.

When he arrived in North's Lab, it was already one day after Christmas. He asked North about her and he told him that she was the soon-to-be queen of Arendelle and that she had just lost her parents. He also told him about her powers;

"Elsa was born with powers of ice and frost. She has great powers! They are just like yours- well she's more into the ice while you're more into frost and snowballs but that doesn't matter. Man in Moon gave them to her, but she can't control them and that makes her afraid of them. She is afraid she might kill somebody just like she almost killed her sister. So she has isolated herself from any other human being. Those kinds of powers can do _very_ much harm and that's why she thinks that if she isolates herself, she won't be able to harm anyone. But her powers can also be very beautiful... like yours!"

"But why isn't she immortal? And why does Man in Moon need two of us?" he was now very curious.

"Well… I don't know" he said to Jack awkwardly. "Maybe one day he'll tell you… or her."

" _He_ has some _other_ things to tell me first." he said glaring at the moon.

* * *

Five years passed and Jack found himself every night outside Elsa's window, just watching her. He wanted _her_ to see him more than he wanted anyone else in the world to do so. Sure, children did see him and even grown-ups sometimes but no matter what he'do Elsa just wouldn't see him! It was frustrating.

He just wanted to help her fight all her fears away and help her with her powers and he was glad to see that she had made it herself.

Many times he'd wonder _how things would be if the moon made her immortal_ , but that was a selfish thought so he'd always push it away of his mind.

* * *

 **So that was the third chapter. Hope you liked it. I decided to saw you a little bit of the past so that you'd understand better the next one. I've already made the next one but I want to write the one after that before I post it. Anyway, just wanna say, all of this is still the introduction, please just give this story a chance before you abandon it. :) Please REVIEW! I really want to know what you think!**

 **Bye for now,**

 **KenzoJelsa**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Present Time]**

"I have to tell you some things about your powers." her eyes grew wide in surprise. What did he know? How? Could he know where they came from? Would he give her the answers se had _always_ wanted?

"Well, I know you've wanted to find out how or why you have them for a long time now…"

"And you _know_?" she asked him in surprise hoping that this wasn't some kind of joke, but...

"Wait! How do you know that I don't know why I have them?" She saw him blush while rubbing the back of his neck. It was kind of cute...

"Umm… well… I'll explain it all to you, just be patient please!" she could see he was nervous. Why?

"As I told you before, I'm Jack Frost and I'm a guardian; the guardian of fun. I bring snow days to children. I have vowed to protect all children around the world… oh and I am immortal too..."

"Hold on there! _Guardian of fun?_ _Immortal_? You expect me to believe this?" Why was she even listening at him?

"That's a good question, I guess;" he said, thinking "No, actually I don't. But I don't think you would have believed me before, if I told you I could fly either…" he looked at her grinning.

"Good point. You can go on now. No more interruptions until you're done, I promise." he gave her a warm smile as he nodded and continued his story.

She didn't know why she trusted him. She new nothing about him. For all she knew, he could be someone who wanted to mess up with the 'queen of Arendelle', or a burglar trying to get away with his crime. But there she was, sitting next to him, listening to his story and actually believing it. She didn't know what, but there was _something_ in him that made her trust him right away, something she, certainly, didn't use to do. Maybe it was the fact that he had powers like her, or the fact that he was offering to provide her with the information that she'd been seeking her whole life… but it didn't seem to be just that.

" So... As I was saying;" she was snapped out of her thoughts. "I wasn't always an immortal; I was once human, like any other, but then _he_ chose me; Man in Moon. He sensed something inside me. He judged me and decided to turn me into an immortal and give me my powers. And for the same reason, he gave you your powers…" he paused waiting to see her reaction.

She was shocked but, as she promised, she didn't protest, letting him continue his story.

"Elsa, your powers are _very_ strong, as are mine. If they were in the wrong hands, god knows what could happen. He gave them to you because when you were born, he looked inside you and saw absolutely no harm, and with that he knew that the powers will be in the right hands."

"Alright, I can get that", 'I think', "but what I don't get is; if they are so dangerous, why give them in the first place?"

"That's another clever question, you're smart... I'm starting to like you" he winked at her and gave her a playful grin. ' _Well_ , not starting' he thought but just pushed it away.

She chuckled. This guy was actually a really nice and funny guy…

"The answer is a little more complicated though… You recall how I told you, that the guardians protect the children around the word?" She nodded. "There are several people we protect them _from_. Our main enemy is Pitch Black. You might know him by the name 'Boogey Man'"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said while snickering. "I wouldn't wanna do such a thing now, would I?" he said with a smirk on his face. Jack leaned closer to her, staring at nothing but her eyes. His smile was just _stunning. S_ uddenly, Elsa's knees felt like jelly, a blush threatening to come up her cheeks…

"Well, go on!" she exclaimed trying to avoid the soon-to-be awkward situation.

"So I'll assume that was you _not_ _interrupting_ _me_ there!" he said with a smirk, "But as you wish princess; I shall continue."

"It's actually _queen_ " she corrected him, in a playful tone.

"Not in _my_ world _princess_!" Elsa rolled her eyes playfully but she said nothing letting him continue.

"So, Pitch spreads fear in children through nightmares. And if it wasn't for the guardians stopping him, the world would turn into the dark ages again. We had defeated him and he was left hiding in the shadows, too weak and terrified to come out. But, I'm afraid Pitch always finds a way to rise again. And that's where you come in;" he looked at her too scared to say what he was about to.

"Man in Moon knew that there would come a time when Pitch's nightmares would be too strong for us. The best weapon to defeat them is ice, but my powers are not enough. So he gave you your powers but never actually turned you into immortal so that Pitch wouldn't know about you, but that's where he was wrong; When you froze Arendelle, Pitch sensed your and your people's fear and tracked you."

"What does he want with _me_?" she was scared, oh so scared! She was terrified. A tear run cross her face.

Jack didn't think anymore; he took her in her arms and held her, letting her cry in his arms. "No Elsa! Don't cry! No one is going to hurt you, I promise! I'm not gonna let them!"

Elsa raised her head up to look at him "What's he going to do to me?"

"Shhh… Calm down... He is not gonna do anything to you Man in Moon has a plan" he said in a comforting voice, holding her tighter and stroking her hair with his hand. The feeling of Elsa in his arms was nothing like he'd ever dreamt it would be; it was much, oh _so_ much better! If only he could hold her in his arms forever...

"What does he want to do to me?" she insisted.

Jack thought for a moment and then he spoke her "It's a bit harsh, but, because I know you're strong, I'll tell you anyway, ok?" she nodded and he continued.

"Pitch would always try to get me by his side telling me that there's is no better combination than darkness and ice, but as he understood I'd never accept his 'offer', he found another way to get what he wants. _You_ _;_ Even though you're very strong, you are still a human. And human mind can be easily manipulated. He wants to take advantege of that and take control of your body so that he'll be able to use your powers to defeat us... and god know what else. But to do that, he first has to... kill you."

He looked at Elsa, only to see her eyes watering again. "Wait, I'm not done! Elsa, please listen to me!" she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall, _failing_ , and looked at him.

"This is what I'm here for, Elsa, Man in Moon sent me; You have to become immortal!

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you like it so far? Oh no, do you hate it? (well if you do, just stop reading it! No hard feelings :P) As always, you're more than welcome to review/favorite/follow... In fact, I really want you to do so. I'm in the begining of the story and I could really use all the support I can get...**

 **Oh, and I want to thank all the people who reviewed; Thank you so muchfor all your sweet words! Your comments made my day shinier! :D3**

 **Bye for now,**

 **KenzoJelsa :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for not updating in so long! I feel like I owe an apology to everybody who read the story and waited so long for an update… The truth is; I've been suffering from a massive author's block and I realized that I was getting a little out of character with Jack but I'm going to fix that.**

 **The good news is that I'm finally out of my author's block and I have many ideas about the plot and the characters.**

 **So, long story short, I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I'm currently working on a new chapter and I hope I'll have it published by Monday!**

 **Until next time,**

 **KenzoJelsa**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters! They are respectfully owned by Disney and DreamWorks.**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Elsa didn't think anymore, she couldn't think. This was just too much to take in. She looked at the grandfather clock; it was almost 3 in the morning. She felt her head getting heavier every minute that passed. All she wanted to do was sleep and then continue her regular life as if nothing had happened. This was just unbelievable!

Her? Immortal? It was just crazy! But she knew she didn't have much of a choice; if she refused, not only would she die, but she could cause a major destruction to _the world_ too.

Her thoughts immediately went to her sister; would this affect her too? She couldn't cause any more damage to her, or anyone else. Now she knew she couldn't refuse. But what would her life be like? Would she be alone again? After all these years, she thought she had had her fair share of loneliness but, apparently, she was wrong.

"Jack?" she looked at him, seeking, once again, answers.

"Yes?" Jack looked like he was snapped out of his own thoughts but he didn't seem to care.

"How is it? Being immortal?"

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to lie to her; the past three hundred years hadn't been very easy for him. But that was because he was alone and had no cause to live- at least before people started believing in him.

He knew what scared her; after all these years watching her, he had learned her fears pretty well. She didn't want to be alone again.

Deep inside that beautiful, strong, independent queen was a little girl that, after all the years of loneliness, was finally accepted and feared that it would all go away and she would be alone again.

After all, that was a fear they both shared.

He didn't want to let anyone feel the way he felt for 300 years. Let alone _her_ , who had already been through so much. He was determined to help her in any way he could.

"For me?"He looked at the floor. "I'm not gonna lie to you. The first three hundred years of my life were pretty hard; I couldn't be seen by anyone because no one believed in me and I didn't know _how_ I was supposed to make them believe if no one could hear, see or touch me" he paused.

It was hard; talking about his lonely times, but it also felt kind of refreshing, letting it all out. He'd never spoken to anyone about his life before, but coming to think of it; no one had ever asked him before, either.

He looked at Elsa; he expected to her to pity him. But in her eyes, he could only see one thing; _sympathy._

He exhaled before continuing his story.

"But since I've figured it out, my life has been great. The look on the kids' faces when they see me is just so precious, their laughs in the snowball fights I start, the happiness I cause… All those feelings just make it all worth it." he admitted.

"That must be nice" Elsa said.

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What you said; causing happiness..." her expression saddened. 'Contrary to what I've ever done' she thought.

She understood him. She knew much of isolation herself.

They both had had a hard past, but for Jack it was worse; after the her parents' death, Elsa's isolation was _her_ choice. Jack, though, didn't have an option; he was forced to continue living with no one ever acknowledging him. It must have been very hard but she understood the feeling.

The whole conversation had exhausted Jack. He knew it was needed though. After all, someone telling you that you'll become immortal isn't exactly something to take lightly. In fact, he was surprised that she had taken it so well; he'd expected her to act much worse.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He had to tell her one last thing; it was the hardest part.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you;" he said softly. He honestly didn't know how she would take it.

"What _else_ is there?" she asked him, the sarcasm clear in her voice. Wasn't what she'd heard enough?

"You... have to leave Arendelle." his voice in a very cautious tone as he continued.

"So, somehow, you'll have to let your people think you're-" he paused, scared of how she would react to his next word.

" _Dead_ " she completed him, the word sounding weird in her head.

She understood it would be necessary but the realization shocked her; everyone she knew would believe she was dead. They would actually _grieve_ for her. And that thought hurt.

Her thoughts again went to her beloved sister; she couldn't do this to her, she had already put her through so much. She just couldn't do it, she was the only family Anna had left.

"What about Anna? I mean my sister." she corrected. "I can't let her think I'm dead! I have already caused her enough pain. I can't! This will be just too much for her!" From the tone of her voice he could see she felt guilty.

Once more, the young queen had surprised him.

A smirk appeared on his face.

In two hours, he had basically told her that her life would turn upside down and she had not once complained and yet, the moment her sister got involved she backed away.

Could she be any _more_ selfless?

"What are you smirking about?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"Nothing" he answered her, his smirk widening at her irritation.

She just looked at him, too worried to argue.

"And to answer you question; you can to tell her before you leave; she will be your first human believer. That way, when the time comes, it will be easier to spread the word about you".

"And if she believes? Will she be able to see me after my... _transformation_?" She asked, the word leaving a weird taste in her tongue.

"Yes, she will. As long as a person believes in you, they can see you. But she won't be allowed to tell anyone before we confront Pitch. Man in Moon says that we should keep you hidden. That way we could try to gain the element of surprise. It will be a big advantage against him, so only some immortals and your sister will know about you for a while."

Elsa felt very confused, she knew now that she would have to do it and it was a huge relief that she could tell Anna; she didn't want to lose her again.

Then Jack stood up. "In three days, I'll come and get you. You'll have to come up with a way to convince everyone that you're dead by then. I suggest to run away and make your sister tell your people that you drowned or something." he shrugged "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

She thought about it; it hurt that she had to let her kingdom mourn her death, but it's not like she had a choice, it was for their own good too. His idea wasn't bad though; she could run to her ice castle and meet Jack there.

"Alright, we'll do that. Meet me at the North Mountain at dawn in three days"

"In the North Mountain, _where_?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it" Now she was the one smirking.

He gave her a confused yet amused look.

"Okaaay" he said, dragging the 'a' a little longer.

"Sleep tight, _Snow Queen_ " he winked at her before flying off the window and out of sight.

She fell on her bed totally exhausted; physically and, now, mentally too. "Tomorrow will be a _big_ day." She thought out loud before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Your reviews are what motivate me to go on with this story!**

 **There you go! Another chapter! I know it came out a little later than what you expected but, in my defence, I broke up with my boyfriend 5 days ago and I've been an emotional wreck since. :'(:(**

 **Anyways, y** **ou can't imagine how many times I've changed this chapter!**

 **The good news is, their -slightly boring- talk is FINALLY over and the story will get better from now on.**

 **Please leave a review! Bad critisism is also welcome, not mean things though! If you hate it so much just stop reading ;)**

 **Thanks eveyone for your support! Jelsa forever! :):)**

 **Until next time,**

 **KenzoJelsa**


End file.
